loonaticsunleashedfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zadavia
Zadavia (A.K.A. The Boss Lady) is the Loonatics' beautiful yet mysterious supervisor and possible benefactor. She often appears to them as a hologram (she rarely appears as a person.) When appearing in her non-physical form, she usually contacts them to inform of a threat to Acmetropolis and dispatches them to contain it. After the Loonatics have completed their mission, she follows up with congratulations, advice, commentary, and if necessary, reprove a member or members (usually Danger Duck.) History In "Acmegeddon Part II," she further explained her past and relation to Optimatus. Back on their homeworld, Planet Freleng (based on Warner Brothers director Friz Freleng), she and her brother were leaders of their planet along with a "High Council." However, her brother was not a peaceful leader. He had discovered a way of interdimensional travel using wormholes and was determined to use this technology to conquer the universe. Zadavia feared causing a perpetual war, bringing shame to their homeworld and destruction to their people, and opposed her brother. The council sided with her, but her brother wouldn't let that stand. Optimatus kidnapped the High Council and tried to capture Zadavia, fearing that she would lead a rebellion against him. She felt she had no choice but to flee and did so with great haste. As she took off in a space cruiser, her brother ran after her on foot only to get burned by his sister's rocket fire, leaving his face mildly disfigured. She landed on Acmetropolis and thought she would be safe. Optimatus sent a meteor to Acmetropolis, hoping it would destroy Zadavia. However, it only knocked the planet off its axis and released the supernatural forces that gave the Loonatics their powers. General Information She has been shown to be very influential in Acmetropolis. She seems to possess natural energy-based superpowers/abilities, such as the ability to fire beams of rainbow colored energy from her eyes and hands and create a holographic version of herself with the same energy. Thus, these powers did not come from the supernatural forces released by the meteor, as early speculation dictated. Personality In most of her appearances and situations, she seems very serious, if not outright stoic. Zadavia can display her emotions, though, as she did in the Acmegeddon two-part special. Relationships The Loonatics It is currently assumed that she set the Loonatics up in their current residence (the 125th floor of a large tower, according to the episode "The World is My Circus", and pays for all their expenses, as no other explanation has yet been given. Fans also speculate that she might be the outright ruler of Acmetropolis, though her exact status, financial and political, are currently unverified. Optimatus Zadavia is Optimatus's sister. Optimatus is power hungry and that quest for power caused him to butt heads with Zadavia on Freleng. When Zadavia left Freleng, Optimatus tried his best to destroy her. He sees Zadavia as a threat to his conquest for power. In the season two finale, he renounced his evil ways and went back to Freleng to rule the planet with Zadavia. Sabrina Dacia Zadavia met Sabrina in "The Space Explorer." She asked if Sabrina would like to join the Loonatics. Sabrina accepted Zadavia's question and became a member of the Loonatics, including Philomon. Trivia * Her name in the original trailer was Maxima. * She made her first appearance in person cameo at the end of "The World is My Circus". ** After being stuck in the form of a monkey-chameleon mutant for most of the episode. * She is voiced by Candi Milo who also voiced "Sweetie" on Tiny Toon Adventures. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes